


Untimely, Uncalled For and Certainly Inappropriate

by The_Blue_Lyre



Series: The Crimes We Solve [1]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Action, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Murder, Orcs, Police, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Lyre/pseuds/The_Blue_Lyre
Summary: Nick Jakoby and Daryl Ward are put on a case to solve a series of brutal murders in Elftown together with a specialist in homicides, who has been called in from New York to help.As the investigation progresses, so does Nick's feelings for the woman sent to work with them. But will he be able to tell her?





	1. Don't ask me how

**Author's Note:**

> This three-chapter story is going to be part of a little series I got inspired to write a while ago. There isn't any smut in this story, but there will be in the other parts of the series, so if you're into that, stay tuned :)  
> I kept the female character nameless in this fic/series because I'm not particularly fond of writing either second person or [Y/N] formats - also it can still function as a reader self-insert that way for those who enjoy that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first time they met, Nick was sitting in the captain’s office with Ward, facing the silent wrath of their superior as he told them about the ”homicide specialist” who’d be coming all the way from New York to take over the investigation of the recent killings in Elftown.  He did _not_ appreciate having some “fucking big-shot rookie from the other side of the damn country” to come and take the glory from the LAPD, as he’d said. Ward had seemed to be of the same mind as the captain, asking “who the fuck had come up with the idea of inviting this ‘specialist’-asshole to begin with”, as he’d put it.

Nick didn’t understand this animosity at all. They hadn’t even _met_ the guy yet, and honestly, the investigation was at a standstill. They could really use a fresh set of eyes on this case, he had thought.

But he didn’t say anything, knowing that the captain, like most, still didn’t value his opinion all that much. He seemed more annoyed than anything over the fact that Nick had received his medal for this whole wand-incident (though the Magic Feds had covered it up and the captain, therefore, thought the medal was awarded to Nick and Ward for breaking up a drug-trafficking business – putting their lives on the line to do so).

Apparently “glory for the LAPD” didn’t count when one of the people responsible was an orc.

And yet it was the very fact that they had gotten that official recognition for their bravery which had put them in this very room, with a bristling captain, as they waited for the “big-shot-rookie” to arrive so they could be briefed. The captain had wanted to make a show to the media about putting “his best men” on the job which meant that, since Ward and Nick had received their medals at a public ceremony a few months back, they were the most obvious candidates to play that part.

Nick knew the captain had suffered a serious dent in his ego by having to admit publicly that one of the LAPD’s “best men” was an orc.

He also knew the captain didn’t really think that he was one of the best. That didn’t bother the orc cop much, though. The recognition for his job, even if it was faked, still counted in his book.

Ward was still chatting with the captain while Nick kept silent when three sharp knocks sounded against the door to the dark and dusty office. The captain didn’t even get time to respond to the knock before the door was swung open to reveal a human woman, dressed in tight, washed-out gray jeans, heeled, brown leather boots reaching up to the middle of her calves, a black tank-top and a dark brown leather jacket.

Nick caught himself staring at her for way longer than could be considered appropriate, sitting in the rickety wooden chair with his mouth slightly agape like a fish. Her legs were long and her hips were shapely, the thin fabric of the tank-top giving away every delicious curve as her jacket stood open. Her slender neck led his eyes up towards her face, framed by luscious-looking hair. When his gaze landed on her features, it made him feel like feathers were brushing lightly against the inside of his stomach.

She was… Nick lacked the human word for it, thoroughly searching his brain for any and all English words he knew that would do her attractiveness justice. None ever came to his mind.

He was broken out of his reverie, however, when Ward’s words, booming as always, cut through the air as he spoke up.

“Hey, lady, we’re kinda in the middle of somethin’ important in here. Police business and all.”

Nick was just about to interrupt his partner to apologize for his tone and direct her to the available officers down the hall when she spoke, her voice calm and even, eyebrow raised in what Nick interpreted as mild amusement.

“Really? Don’t tell me you’ve started the briefing without me, Captain.” Her eyes turned to the man behind the desk, who looked about ready to throw his office chair out the window.

It was, however, Ward who answered when it seemed the captain refused to utter a single word.

“The hell…? Wait, wait! So you’re the-“

“The big-shot rookie and specialist-asshole? Yeah, that’s me, alright.” She smiled as she interrupted Ward, her eyes alight with mirth. It was one of the few times that Nick had witnessed Daryl Ward being stunned into silence, his eyes wide as he realized she had been listening before she had entered the room. Nick almost let out a snort of laughter at the sight.

“Nice to meet you too, Officer Ward.” She stepped forward and put her hand out for him to shake. Ward, still stunned at her brashness, reached his hand out to give hers a quick shake while mumbling “my pleasure…” in reply. The only reason Nick managed to not break out into a hearty laugh was because the woman immediately turned towards him when she had let go of Ward’s hand.

It had shocked him when she had put out her hand for him to shake as well, a kind smile on her face as she addressed him.

“And you must be Officer Jakoby – don’t ask me how I figured that out, though.” She winked at him as his hand closed around her own. Nick struggled with his words as his mind tried to process what was happening. A beautiful woman, a human woman no less, willingly shook his hand with no trace of fright or disgust showing on her face.

He had not entirely understood the joke she had added when addressing him, not quite familiar with the irony humans seemed to use when they spoke, which had prompted him not to comment on it at all, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of her.

“Yes, Miss, I’m Officer Nicholas Jakoby. It’s nice to meet you.” He had answered, making an effort to not show his filed tusks as he smiled at her, opting for a closed-mouth smile as not to frighten her with his appearance. An old habit of his when dealing with humans.

She smiled back toothily, her full lips pulled taut across ivory teeth. He liked the way her hand felt in his grip, her slender, soft fingers curling around his rough hand. The size difference made him feel big and brutish, but he also felt a tingle across his palm as she let go after a quick shake.

She introduced herself, then, giving her full name and work title as she took up a chair beside Nick, readying herself for the briefing they were gathered for.

The meeting was over fairly quickly once she had arrived, as she had already done her reading on the case and was ready to start right away. Nick’s deep dedication to his job as a police officer was the only thing enabling him to focus his attention on the information given to him in that room. Her scent had started to mingle with the air around them after she’d entered, and her sitting beside Nick only made him more aware of how it affected him. He struggled not to let his nostrils flare to take it all in, the scent of her managing to be both sweet and refreshing at the same time, reminding Nick of an orchard on a breezy day.  

It was decided that she’d join them on patrol, going by the crime scenes and investigate while Nick and Ward stood guard and filled her in on any information about the area she might need. It also provided her with an opportunity to get familiar with the city, as well as get to know the officers she would be sharing the workload with on this case.

The latter went without a hitch as she made easy small talk with the both of them, Ward having returned to his old self once they’d entered the car and started trading good-natured banter with her. Nick sensed that Ward respected her for having managed to catch him off-guard earlier.

As for Nick himself, he had decided that he definitely liked her. _A lot_. She was pretty, smelled fantastic and had a great sense of humor.

And when he went to bed later that night, the scent of her still on his mind, Nick knew, he just _knew_ that he was already in way too deep.

 

* * *

 

 

A month and a half later and they were standing at a new crime scene in the middle of Elftown.

She had noticed how Officer Jakoby’s sensitive nose immediately scrunched up in distaste, the stench of decomposing flesh already hanging thickly in the air. It had been bad enough for Ward and herself to deal with, the human officer almost retching the moment he entered the storage room at the back of the shop. It was where the body had been found, but as she looked around at the scene, she was certain that it definitely _wasn’t_ the place the murder had taken place.

Everything was wrong about it. The bloodstains on the walls didn’t quite match up with the position of the body. Nor did the way the limbs of the deceased elf lay twisted on the ground, despite the crime having already been filed as a simple but brutal stabbing. Also, there was evidence of prolonged torture, though the murderer had clearly gone through a lot of trouble to hide it with the stab wounds.

She told as much to Ward and Jakoby, who nodded along seriously as she explained.

“So, we know that this murder wasn’t committed here.” Ward surmised with knitted brows. “It still doesn’t tell us _where_ it might have been done. Much less _who_ did it.” He added, biting his lower lip in frustration. She had quickly learned that he was an impatient man and easily got frustrated when things didn’t go his way.

“No… It doesn’t.” She sighed. He was right, after all. It only told them that they’d been looking in the wrong places for months.

Suddenly, she noticed out of the corner of her eye how Jakoby’s ears twitched as he turned his head towards the victim, looking uncomfortable but curious. And… determined?

“Or maybe it does…” The orc said thoughtfully as he approached the body, crouching down beside it and sniffing the air.

“Dude, what the hell?!” Ward exclaimed disgustedly.

Now, she was curious. Orcs’ sense of smell was many times more refined than a human’s, easily able to catch the scent of blood from several rooms away. Had he picked up something she and Ward had missed?

“What is it, Officer Jakoby?” She asked with interest.

He did his best to let the scent he was looking for fill his nostrils, despite the awful smell that permeated the air around the corpse. His face was still twisted in disgust, but there was also a hint of deep concentration across his features. _It must be truly horrible_ , she thought, _to have such a keen sense of smell and having to inhale such a stench so deeply._

“It’s… strange.” He said finally, brows furrowed. “This scent… it doesn’t fit here. With this place.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, Nick?” Ward said in confusion, hands resting on his hips as he waited impatiently for Officer Jakoby to elaborate.

“I mean the smell hanging on this body is not something you’d expect in a place like Elftown. It smells dirty. Grimy. Like a place near the docks or somewhere in the ghettos.” He explained slowly.

It made the cogs inside her head turn. Something like that would make perfect sense, she realized. Elves had keen senses and would easily discover if someone in a place like this was in trouble. And while Elftown was a big place, it was also teeming with life. Elven life – there was little chance that nobody would have heard it if something so brutal had gone on _anywhere_ in this town.

It would have been much easier if, say, the victim had been kidnapped, tortured and killed somewhere most people didn’t go to, either because it was an unsavory – or plain dangerous – place to be.

Nick continued to examine the smell.

“It can’t be the docks, though. It doesn’t smell like fish or saltwater…” He said, ears twitching in agitation.

“What _does_ it smell like, then?” She asked softly, keeping her distance to give him space to work. It wouldn’t do to distract him now.

The orc cop shook his head slightly, closing his eyes in concentration. She could tell it was almost too much for him, the disgusting smell of the mangled body. Also, it wasn’t exactly nice to look at either. She didn’t blame him for looking like he wanted to vomit.

“It smells like trash…” He finally said, and she almost lost hope, thinking he was just criticizing the smell in general.

“That’s not a nice way to speak about the dead, Jakoby. Even if he was a stuck-up elf.” Ward commented dryly. She could have smacked the human male for his insensitive attitude.

“No, I mean it smells like a junkyard… Like the body was near a place like that. A big one. A smell like _that_ can stick around for days.” Nick elaborated as he got up from his crouched position.

Her eyes widened in realization at his words. She then turned to Ward.

“We’re looking for a junkyard near or inside one of the ghettos. Any idea where we might find a place like that?” She asked the human officer expectantly. He lifted a brow at her.

“Why the hell would you think _I_ know that?” He asked indignantly.

She smirked teasingly for the first time since they had gotten to the crime scene.

“Out of the two of you, _you_ seem more like the type who’d know something like that, Ward.”

The human officer huffed and rolled his eyes. Then his shoulders slumped in defeat as he replied.

“There’s a huge junkyard at the outskirts of one of Altamira’s territories. There’s also one just outside the place where the Fogteeth clan usually host their monthly parties, and another near the district where the dwarfs hang out. It’s near a construction site.”

She nodded, scratching her cheek in thought.

“Officer Jakoby, you were recently blooded by that orc clan, weren’t you?” She asked as she turned to the orc. She didn’t know if it was too forward to ask, but given the situation, she deemed it necessary.

“W-Well, yes, I was. Why do you ask?” He answered, perplexed.

“If you can talk to the clan members, explain the situation to them, we might be able to rule out that place before we move on to any of the others. It should be easier for us to do if we bring someone who was recently blooded by them, so they won’t feel threatened.” She explained, hoping he would see the logic behind what she said. She didn’t want to put him in a difficult position concerning the clan, but they needed to be able to rule out any and all possibilities. The case depended on it.

Luckily, Officer Jakoby nodded in understanding.

“Seems sensible. I’ll see what I can do when we get there.” He answered resolutely.

“So, it’s settled, then? We go to the Fogteeth place first?” Ward asked impatiently, already heading towards the door.

“Yep. We go there immediately.” She answered with a curt nod to him.

“Great… I’ll start up the car.” He called back as he left the room.

 

And she was left alone with Nick Jakoby, who was eyeing the corpse solemnly, his head bowed slightly.

“Hey, Officer Jakoby?” She called as she went up beside him, concerned by his demeanor. His head jerked quickly in her direction as he was startled out of his silent reverie.

She put her hand on his forearm gently, staring intently into his eyes.

“I’m sorry if I’ll be putting you in a tough position with the Fogteeth by asking this of you… But I want you to know that I think what you did just now was pretty amazing. It’s a lead we never would have been able to pick up on without you.” She said sincerely, squeezing his arm reassuringly.

He blinked a couple of times before he nodded mutely, stunned into silence by her kind words.

She just smiled as she pulled him towards the exit. Ward was honking the car’s horn impatiently form the street beyond the door.

“Come on, now, Officer Jakoby, before your partner has a fit or something.” She said jokingly.

“P-please, call me Nick” Was all he managed to say as they exited the room, leaving the horrible sight and stench behind them.

It was time to get to work.


	2. Fasten your seatbelt

She wished the first time Nick Jakoby had held her close had been more romantic. Quieter. More private.

And with a lot less shooting going on.

They’d had a run-in with some Altamira gang-members while looking for the killer, who’d managed to take down no less than five elves in four months inside the supposedly safe confinements of Elftown, if one included the victims in the month before she came to LA. The trail had led them back out of the exclusive part of the city, taking them to the ghettos where the Fogteeth clan and Altamira gang were fighting for territory. Turned out the killer had managed to hide several more murders by committing them in the less attractive parts of town, targeting humans and orcs in the area way before he had moved on to Elftown.

Both factions had been convinced that the other was responsible for the killings, even if the brutality of the crimes did not conform to any of the methods the groups normally used when push came to shove. Each had accused the other of crossing the line, which had resulted in a rise in the number of shootouts in the area.

Having been blooded by the Fogteeth clan only months prior, Nick Jakoby was not exactly received with open arms by the Altamira gang, especially not with the wand-incident still a relatively fresh memory for the remaining members.

The whole street they had stood in became the equivalent of a keg full of gunpowder, which had exploded the moment some Fogteeth members had spotted Nick and wanted to “help him out” with his questioning – by pulling out their guns.

The moment bullets started flying, Nick had immediately taken hold of her waist with one freakishly strong arm and pulled her close as he crouched down behind a dumpster for cover. Ward had thrown himself behind a car on the opposite side of the sidewalk, yelling for his partner to keep his head down as Ward pulled out his own gun. Officer Jakoby’s grip around her midsection was iron-clad and through the fear and panic, the thought struck her that she was probably going to be sporting a bruise on her person the next day.

Yet all she could do was press herself closer to him, not having a gun of her own to resort to. What had she been thinking anyway, going into gang territory without a firearm on her person? That thought kept racing through her head as bullets pinged against the dumpster. She had been too eager, she realized, wanting to follow the lead they’d found the moment it presented itself, prompting her to rely on Ward and Jakoby for protection.

Because she had been in too much in a rush to remember her own fucking gun.

She clutched at Nick’s uniform as the bullets kept flying, shielding herself by burying her face against his shoulder. Even with the adrenaline rushing through her, she noticed how good he smelled.

 _Not now, you idiot! You’re in a goddamn shootout in the ghetto!_ She reprimanded herself angrily.

A grenade suddenly went off, probably an illegal “souvenir” from one of the Altamira members, which quickly sent everyone jumping for their lives as the explosion resonated through the street.

She hadn’t even had the chance to react before Nick had turned to her, thrown both of them down on the ground and covered her with his body, effectively shielding her. An unnecessary move, as the explosion had been _just_ too far away to pose any real danger to them – she supposed he had done it out of reflex.

And so, there she lied, flat on her back, on the ground behind a dumpster in one of LA’s most dangerous ghettos, with Nick Jakoby’s hard body pressing down on her so heavily she could barely breathe. One of his arms had circled the top and side of her head while the other braced against the ground, his face inches from hers as he panted from the rush of adrenaline.

Had she not been so panicked at the time, she’d have savored the moment more. She had found him attractive the moment she laid eyes on him, sitting there in that office, bright, yellow eyes glued to her like he was seeing fireworks for the first time in his life. At the time she had suspected it was because she didn’t exactly _look_ like someone who’d be a specialist on homicide investigations, assuming that his dumbstruck demeanor had been the result of surprise rather than anything else.

In a way, the thought had disappointed her.

She had never really had any reason to hold prejudice against orcs and found them fascinating rather than disgusting, unlike most humans. Jakoby had appealed to her on a totally new level, though, his size and tough, orchish looks coupled with his good-natured and rather shy demeanor pulling her towards him like a magnet like no other male ever had. During the weeks they’d worked together, she just hadn’t been able to resist the urge to trail her eyes over his built physique in appreciation whenever the chance presented itself, wishing to explore more of the blue and beige mottled skin under that uniform of his.

And she had completely fallen for his personality as well, after driving around, searching files and following leads with him and Ward day after day for well past two months now. He was sweet, considerate and quite hopeless when it came to human humor, which was hilarious in its own way to her.

All in all, she was smitten.

 

So, at being pressed against his body like this, being able to smell him, feel his breath on her cheek and see the focused look on his face, she found her body involuntarily reacting to his closeness. She had cursed at her inability to control it, the quickening of her own, shaky breath and the shiver that ran down her entire body. It was untimely, uncalled for and certainly inappropriate, given their work-relationship.

And she was sure he noticed it.

Everything had gone silent after the explosion, the two factions dispersing as the sirens, signaling police backup approaching, could be heard in the distance. Nick had turned his head down to look at her, staring concernedly into her eyes.

“Are you hurt?” His voice, deep and husky, sounded close to her face, making his hard chest vibrate against her own as he said it.

“No… I’m okay, Nick.” She replied in a soft, panting tone. She could have blamed it on the fact that his heavy body was squeezing the air out of her lungs as they laid there, but she knew deep down that it had more to do with the way he felt against her, all warmth and muscles. His smell.

Soon, however, he seemed to realize exactly what kind of position they were in and immediately hauled himself off her so quickly he banged the back of his head into the dumpster they had been hiding behind. It gave a loud, hollow and metallic clang that made both of them wince. He didn’t seem to have been hurt by the collision, though. Orcs were tough like that.

She immediately felt cold and vulnerable as his body left hers.

“Uh… Sorry about that…” Was all Nick said, sounding embarrassed beyond belief as he avoided her searching gaze.

“No, no… it’s fine, really.” She quickly replied, moving into a sitting position as she added in a low mumble, “more than fine, actually…”

She hadn’t meant for that to slip out and what was even worse, the twitch of his pointed hears and the slight jerk of his head in her direction told her he had heard it. His eyes, their yellow and amber hues so bright in the low light of the darkened street, shone with shy interest in her direction. Now it was _her_ who couldn’t meet _his_ eyes.

Luckily, saving them both from further embarrassment, Ward had come over to check if they were okay, looking them over for any injuries and completely missing the blush across her cheeks as the blinking lights of approaching police cars illuminated her flushed face.

 

Later, when they had dropped her off at the apartment she had rented in LA for the duration of the investigation, she had literally been able to _feel_ Nick’s eyes leave burning, longing trails across her form.

She had only _just_ managed to conceal the pleasant shiver running down her spine as a result until she had closed the door behind her, a triumphant smile finding its way to her face as the door clicked shut.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ow! Shit!” Came a pained moan from the back as the patrol car took a sharp turn down another street in hot pursuit of the guy they had been chasing for three months now.

They had ambushed the bastard just as he had been about to gut his sixth elf-victim, a young female. She had been gagged with a dirty cloth and tied to a bed in one of the run-down, abandoned buildings in one of LA’s ghettos, paralyzed with fright and tears silently sliding down grimy cheeks.

At the sight, Tikka’s image immediately sprang to the forefront of Nick’s mind, remembering how the she, too, had been confused and frightened when they’d first met, fearing for her life.

The sick bastard, knowing he had been caught in the act and outnumbered by three units, had fled before Ward had been able to get a single shot fired, running out to his car and crashing it through the fence that surrounded the abandoned property. It was where he had brought all his victims, torturing and killing them there only to dump them later at a different location to throw off the investigators.

Not this time, though. Nick had been right about the junkyard scent – the place was reeking, sitting right beside the junkyard inside Altamira’s territory.

 

The three of them had managed to get to their own car only moments later, leaving one of the other units to take care of his would-be victim as they pursued him with another unit. It was one of the most difficult car chases Nick had ever been a part of. Back when he and Ward had fled with Tikka from the Altamira, they had at least had the luxury of the streets being relatively empty due to the late hour. Today, they had no such luck, as it was late midday and the streets of LA were bustling with life. As a result, Nick had to swerve in between cars and pedestrians alike as the two cars sped through the city, the only thing alerting their surroundings of the cars’ approach being the screech of tires and gunshots as Ward tried to shoot through the back window of the vehicle.

Once again, they came up on a sharp turn as the suspect veered off onto another street.

Another dull thump was heard from the back.

“Argh! Nick, careful! I’m being thrown around like a ragdoll back here!” Came her pained voice again.

“Put a seatbelt on!” He called back, eyes glued to the road in concentration as Ward was hanging halfway out the window on the passenger’s side.

“There _aren’t_ any seatbelts back here!” She yelled before she was, once again, thrown against one of the doors. Nick winced every time he had to twist the car around a corner, hearing her getting hurt over and over making him almost lose his focus out of concern for her wellbeing.

“Bad guys don’t get no seatbelts in LA, girl!” Ward yelled when he moved back down into his seat. “Just hold onto something!” He added as he loaded his gun for another try.

“I’ll hold onto your fucking throat if we survive this, Daryl!” She shot back angrily.

“Sorry, rookie, I’m not into that kind of shit.” He joked before he was once again hanging out of the window to shoot.

Nick would probably have laughed at the exchange if he hadn’t been so focused on avoiding all the obstacles that kept popping up along the road. The suspect’s car was smaller than their huge police car, and could easily dodge most of the things that got in its way while still maintaining its high speed. Also, the bastard’s open disregard for life in general also translated into his driving style. Civilians had to jump for their lives as he came barreling down the street and one car they passed had hit a fire hydrant in favor of crashing into the maniac they were now chasing.

It made Nick’s blood boil.

Ward suddenly managed to hit one of the back tires, which momentarily made the car’s backend veer dangerously from side to side. It wasn’t enough to make it stop, however, as the suspect managed to regain control of his vehicle and continue down the road, now with sparks flying behind one of his wheels as the tire disintegrated.

Ward squeezed back through his window to reload.

“Dude, we gotta do something before this crazy-ass fucker hits someone! It’s a miracle he hasn’t already!” He shouted as Nick deftly avoided an oncoming car.

The orc cop already had a plan, however. Nick had had enough of this asshole.

And the relatively clear, oncoming stretch of road was perfect for what he had in mind.

“I’m gonna do a PIT maneuver! Hold on tight!” He yelled as he sped up the patrol car.

“You’re gonna do WHAT?” A distressed female voice could be heard from the back. Oh, she was not going to like this.

“He’s gonna fishtail the fucker! Brace yourself, rookie!” Ward called out, quickly fastening his seatbelt. Nick couldn’t blame Ward for taking precautions, though. This maneuver could be very risky – but he _had_ to try.

He just hoped the lack of seatbelts in the back wouldn’t come back to haunt him, should he fuck this up. He was only a foot or so away from bumping into the side of the suspect’s car now.

“Nicholas Jakoby, I swear, if you get us killed, I will- FUCKING HELL!” She never got to finish her sentence as Nick bumped the frontend of the patrol car roughly into the other vehicle, just behind its back wheel.

It was enough to knock the guy halfway off the road and into a lamppost, which bended with the force over the car. The patrol car itself did a complete 180 degrees turn before it came to a full stop in the middle of the road, resulting in a rather nasty bumping sound from the back. It made Nick wince in sympathy.

“Ow…” A subdued groan came from behind Wards seat. Nick immediately twisted around in his seat to check on her.

“Hey, are you okay back there?” He called worriedly, yellow eyes widening at how she was splayed across the backseat. It looked both painful and comical as she lay there, one hand rubbing a seemingly sore spot at the side of her head while the other was braced against the floor in front of the seat. Her legs were spread over the seat itself, one resting atop the backrest while the other was pushing against the door in the driver’s side. She caught his eye and jerked her head towards the door.

“Don’t worry about me. Go make sure that asshole doesn’t run off.” She commanded sourly, though Nick knew it wasn’t directed at him.

He nodded once before exiting the car with Ward, both running towards the suspect’s car with their guns at the ready. The sirens from the other units could be heard in the distance as they approached.

They guy was, luckily, not able to put up much of a fight. He had been knocked unconscious by the crash, his faulty airbag making him slam his head into the steering wheel upon impact. Nick didn’t feel particularly sorry for the scumbag.

 

Jakoby found her again half an hour later, sitting in the back of an ambulance with an icepack pressed to the side of her head. _Shit_ , he hadn’t thought it was that bad. As he got closer, his feeling of guilt only worsened as he spotted the bruises on her arms, which she had obviously received from being flung around in the back of the patrol car. The paramedics had taken off her leather jacket to look at her injuries, which had left her in just her black tank-top, revealing her now multicolored arms.

They really should install some seatbelts in the back.

Despite it all, she smiled brightly as she spotted him.

“Hey there, Mister Fast-and-Furious.” She winked as she greeted him, padding the spot beside her for him to sit.

He did so with a heavy sigh.

“I’m really sorry about… that.” He inclined his head towards the icepack she held to her head. “And those…” His gaze fell to her arms, a deep frown now marring his features. She only shook her head and put her hand on his knee, making him do a subtle but sharp intake of breath.

“Nah, it’s alright. Just make sure you get some seatbelts installed in that thing next time. Or make Ward sit in the back instead. His thick skull ougtha be able to handle a bump or two.” They both chuckled at that, her smile infectious and making his heart flutter. Damn, she had a wonderful laugh.

“I don’t think he’d appreciate that much.” Nick replied once the laughter had subsided.

She suddenly leaned her head against his shoulder, removing the icepack from her head as she did so. It made Nick’s whole body stiffen, having her so close, her scent right under his nose. He’d only have to turn his head and he would be nuzzling her soft hair. It smelled fantastic.

“Hmm, no, I suppose you’re right.” She said quietly.

They sat like that for a while, not saying anything. It was so peaceful despite all the chaos going on all around them. Paramedics tending injured civilians, the wrecked escape car being towed away, police units coming and going. Nick noticed none of it. All that filled his mind was her as she leaned against him.

And then, Daryl Ward decided to break the spell.

“Hey, lovebirds! Get your asses over here, we gotta give our statements and shit!” His voice boomed from one of the parked patrol cars. “’Cause apparently a dozen of statements from civilians and a crash site isn’t enough for these idiots to figure out what went down.” He added sarcastically.

The warmth disappeared from Nick’s shoulder as she straightened herself while shaking her head, a tired smile gracing her lips.

“Come on, Nick. Let’s go make sure Ward doesn’t turn this into a damn Hollywood movie.”

She got up and went towards Ward, shouting something about him being an asshole and whatnot as she went. Nick sat there dumbfounded for a total of five seconds before he, too, got up and walked over there as well.

His partner was _so_ going to sit in the back on their way back to the station!


	3. Not as brave as you

The relief that washed over Nick when the case was finally solved and the psychopathic bastard responsible for the killings in Elftown had been caught was overwhelming. It had been a grueling three months and he honestly didn’t think he’d be able to stand the scent of another half-rotten, mangled body at a crime scene without vomiting. Or the tension of yet another run-in with deranged gang members trying to do him and his partner in, for that matter.

The captain’s worries about the LAPD not getting a share of the glory by catching the killer had been groundless, as Nick and Ward got plenty of recognition for their role in the whole affair. Granted, it had mostly been due to the fact that the “big-shot rookie”, as the captain had so graciously dubbed her at that first briefing in the office, had continuously made it a point to mention them when interviewed by the press in the days that followed the arrest. The attention to his person had made Nick’s ears twitch in humble embarrassment, though he appreciated the praise he had received for a job well done. Add to that how she had stood conspicuously close to him when they’d had their picture taken for the newspapers, her soft fingers discreetly brushing against his own as she did so, and it was pretty safe to say that Nick had been on cloud nine.

However, there was one thing about the case being closed that soured the orc officer’s mood considerably.

With the case over and done with, _she_ was going back to New York.

And Nick still hadn’t had the guts to even ask her out for a coffee.

 

“Well, I guess that’s it, officers.” She had said with a friendly smile directed at them as they stood in the parking lot of the station. The journalists had long since dispersed, returning eagerly to each of their news-hovels around the city to write out their take on the case. Nick had no doubt that more than a few of them would downplay his role in the whole thing as much as they could. He didn’t really care, though. He was used to it by now.

“Yeah, I guess. We had a nice run, huh?” Ward had replied easily, thumbs hooked in his pockets, his whole posture open and relaxed as he spoke.

“So, you going back to New York now? Had enough of the LA sun?” He continued, smirking. During the three months she had been on the case with them she had often complained about the sweltering heat of the city, seeking out shadowy places wherever she could and thanking her lucky stars every time she had entered a room with air condition. The two LAPD officers had found it quite amusing.

“Not for the next week, I’m not.” She replied, settling a hand on her shapely hip, the other holding onto her leather jacket which she had slung over one of her shoulders.

“I’ve been here for three months and have barely had a single hour to just look around and enjoy the sights. Figured I might as well take a short vacation while I’m here.” She added.

It made Nick’s heart skip a beat. She was staying for an entire week?

Now, he just _had_ to make a move, having been given this extra chance at asking this gorgeous woman out. He knew he would regret it later if he didn’t take this golden opportunity. No doubt Ward would tease him relentlessly, and there was still the possibility that his orchish instincts had played tricks on him and read her signals all wrong, misinterpreting the changes in her scent and body language when around him as attraction. And yet, he couldn’t worry about that then. There was no time for second thoughts.

A honk had suddenly sounded from the street close to where they stood, where the cab she had called earlier was waiting for her.

“That’s my ride, guys.” She said, jerking her head once towards the vehicle. “If… if I don’t see you two around on patrol or something in the next week, I just want you to know I had a lot of fun and it was a blast to work with you guys, okay?” She added sincerely, her eyes darting from one to the other.

“Sure thing, girl. Make sure to call us up if you ever stop by again, alright? I’d never miss a chance to hear your hilarious commentary on Jakoby’s crazy-ass driving.” Ward said with a chuckle, earning a half-hearted glare from Nick.

“And my commentary on your attitude? Gonna miss that too?” She asked teasingly, lifting an elegant eyebrow at Ward in question before winking at Nick meaningfully. He hadn’t been able to keep back a toothy smile, having long since learned that his filed-down tusks didn’t bother her in the slightest.

Ward just rolled his eyes and sighed in mock-annoyance. “Not so much, no.”

The cabdriver honked his horn again, urging her to hurry and wrap this up.

“Sorry, guys, gotta go before my driver bursts a vein or something. I’ll see you around!” She spun around to stride towards the cab, hips swaying with every step she took.

It almost managed to distract Nick enough to forget what he was about to do. Almost.

With his heart pounding erratically against his ribs and his ears fluttering at the sides of his head, he stepped forward and called her name loudly, startling Ward beside him and making the object of his affections stop dead in her tracks and turn around with curious eyes.

“Yes, Nick?” She asked, confusion and, dare he say it, a hint of excitement appearing in her eyes.

 _Well, here goes nothing_ , he had thought, trying to straighten his posture more in a subconscious attempt to appear more confident than he actually felt.

“I just… I just wanted to ask if you would be interested in going out for coffee sometime this week… before you go back to New York.” There. He had said it. He had put himself out there and now, all he could do was wait to hear her answer, be it acceptance of rejection.

Despite all the signs of her attraction to him for the past three months, lingering eyes, accidental touches, subtle innuendos during conversations and a slight scent of arousal whenever he stood close, Nick was still preparing himself for the latter out of habit.

He could almost hear Wards jaw hit the ground when his mouth fell agape in surprise at his partner’s sudden burst of confidence. Or maybe it was the fact that he had just witnessed an orc asking a human out for coffee, stunning him into silence for once. At this point, Nick didn’t really care.

All he _did_ care about was the relief that started to flood his body when a sincere smile had started to appear on her delicate face, her eyes shining brightly at him.

“I’d love to, Nick!” She said before quickly turning back to the cabdriver, holding up two fingers to signal for him to wait two more minutes, which prompted the man to sigh in annoyance and pull out his phone to entertain himself. She turned back to Nick.

“Can I borrow your phone? I’ll put my number in and we can discuss when and where over text or something. I have a feeling this guy is gonna leave me behind if I don’t get a move on soon.”

“Yeah, sure!” Nick nodded and fumbled to fish his phone out of his pocket, his stomach doing somersaults in his gut when her fingers touched his as she took the device. He honestly couldn’t believe she’s said yes.

At this point, Ward had regained his composure and, to Nick’s relief and surprise, was laughing and patting him on the back. “Way to go, man!” He said, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief.  

She quickly typed her number into the phone and handed it back to him.

“Here you go, I nicknamed myself ‘The Rookie’ on your list. Text me or call whenever you have time.” She winked at him playfully. “See ya’ Nick.”

And then she quickly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. A brief, sweet peck that made his skin tingle and his yellow eyes widen slightly in surprise. He only just managed to croak out a reply.

“Y-yeah… See you.” He stammered, a slight smile on his face as he recovered from the initial shock at feeling her soft lips against his skin.

She flashed him one last, bright smile before turning around and jogging towards the cab, apologizing to the driver for keeping him waiting.

As soon as the cab was out of sight, Ward stepped up beside Nick, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow. “Smooth, partner, real smooth. Didn’t think you had it in you, to be honest.”

Nick just stood there, in the middle of the station’s parking lot, smiling like an idiot down at the phone in his hand.

“Neither did I, partner…” He finally replied.

He decided that he’d text her the moment he got home.

 

* * *

 

 

The plans to meet up for coffee had been settled by late evening the same day she had given him her number. They were to meet up at a café in one of the quieter parts of town three days after they had last seen each other at the station’s parking lot. Nick’s shift that day ended at 2 pm, which gave him an hour to get home and change. She had initially worried that he wouldn’t get enough rest after his shift had ended and had told him they could easily make plans a day or two later, when he’d have a couple of days off. He had merely replied that he didn’t want to wait until the last moment of her final week in LA and that losing a little sleep in favor of a date wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

Well, she couldn’t argue with that.

So, there she sat, at around 3 pm in the afternoon, browsing through the café menu while waiting for Nick Jakoby to show up. They had decided to keep it casual, neither of them being much for trendy, overcrowded cafés or formal attire, which was also why she now wore her customary washed-out gray jeans, a pair of white sneakers and another one of her black tank-tops. She had, however, opted for wearing a long, hooded cardigan made of a thin, burgundy material, instead of her usual brown leather jacket – it was too damn hot for that. And after all, she couldn’t wear _just_ black and gray all the time, now could she?

It didn’t take long for Nick to show up, greeting the staff as he entered the small café. It was clear he knew them well, and she guessed that he was probably a regular costumer there. It made sense, since she had also noticed that this café had about two or three non-humans hired, one of them being an orc woman. It was probably one of the very few establishments where he didn’t get the odd look from staff and costumers alike.

The thought made her heart clench.

He spotted her quickly when she waved at him from her booth. It was a rather private corner of the café and yet was still situated by a window facing the street, giving her the opportunity to people-watch before he had arrived.

His choice of attire was just as informal as hers and she raked her eyes approvingly over his form as he approached, a shy smile on his lips. He was wearing dark jeans and a pair of sneakers, a light-gray hoodie and a white t-shirt underneath. He also had a pair of sunglasses hanging from the neck opening of the shirt. All in all, he looked quite casual and relaxed – a stark contrast to the stiff attire he wore at work.

It wasn’t that she disliked his police uniform – it had provided a great opportunity on more than one occasion for her to steal glances at his buttocks during working hours (and no, she was in no way ashamed to admit that she had welcomed every single chance to do so) – but seeing him dressed as just another civilian was completely new to her. It made him seem more approachable.

“Hey.” He said as he went to sit at the other side of the table, facing her.

“Right back at you. How was your shift?” She said with a smile, handing him the menu to browse through. She had already decided what she wanted to drink, anyway. He took it and laid it open on the table, though he didn’t spare it a single glance, keeping his eyes on her instead as he spoke.

“The usual patrol work. Break up a fight here, arrest a guy there – nothing interesting, really.” He replied with a shrug. “In a way, it’s nice to be back on normal patrols… though I already miss a certain someone goofing around in the back and recommending music to me.” The grin he sent her way as he said that was teasing and made her heart flutter. When he had discovered that she liked some orchish bands, they had immediately started exchanging recommendation, driving Ward crazy when they began playing the tracks in the car. She chuckled at the thought.

“Me too, though I sure am glad to be done with this case, knowing we got that psyco off the streets.” She sighed tiredly, then. “Really, I love my job, don’t get me wrong, but it can be quite exhausting sometimes, seeing what such people are capable of doing to others.”

Nick’s brow creased as he nodded, a frown marring his features as he seemed to turn her words over in his head. “This is not the worst case you’ve ever worked on, is it?” He asked with interest.

“No, but it sure is in my top three.” She replied, regretting the turn the conversation was taking when she saw how his gaze turned towards the window, Nick seemingly lost in thought.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to babble on about work.” She said with an apologetic smile. “That’s not why we’re here, after all, is it, Nick?”

He turned his head back to face her, a somewhat startled look on his face.

“Huh? Oh, no, I like to hear about your work, really, it’s quite interesting. I just wish it wasn’t so… gory, I guess.” He said, his gaze shifting between her and the table between them. “I mean, I don’t want it to get to you some day. I’d hate for it to change the way you are.”

The sincerity in not only what he said, but also the way he had said it, as if the mere thought of her work getting the better of her one day was distressing to him, made her chest tighten.

“It already has, Nick, it’s bound to when we’re talking about this kind of a job, but I try to make it affect me in a positive way. It has made me appreciate life way more than I did before I started working within this field. It has made me remember that my life and the people in it should be my number one priority, ‘cause you never know when it’s over.” She reached her hand over the table to grab his rougher one, running her thumb over his knuckles softly and making him do a subtle intake of breath.

It was a bold move, she knew, but it felt right, given the serious topic of their conversation. Also, she had been having the urge to reach out and touch him since he’d sat down.

And he didn’t pull his hand away, which she took as encouragement.

“Anyway, you didn’t answer my second question, Nick.” She smiled coyly, staring intently into his exotic-looking eyes. “We’re not here to talk about work, are we?”

The look on his face changed from serious to shy discomfort in a fraction of a second and he made a show of clearing his throat while avoiding her stare. Still, he didn’t pull his hand out of her grasp.

“Well, no… I mean… If you want to, we can do that too.” He spoke softly.

She decided to be blunter in her approach. It had probably been no easy feat to ask her out for coffee in the first place, especially with a smartass partner like Daryl Ward as a witness. It was _her_ turn to take the initiative now.

“I don’t want to talk about that, Nick… I want to talk about _you_ …” She shifted her hand around his own, easing her fingers in between his, entwining them “I want to talk about _us_.”

He looked into her eyes at last, finally seeming to realize that she was just as interested in him as he was in her as a smile found its way to his face. She felt his fingers tighten a fraction around hers and saw his shoulders slump slightly as tension left his body. He must have been really nervous, she realized.

“Yeah… I want that too.” He replied, putting away the menu with his free hand. “How about I go order us something to drink, then? I’m gonna have my usual coffee with milk.”

“I’ll have the white chocolate latte. Never could drink proper coffee like a real adult.” She chuckled, winking at him. He huffed out a laugh as he moved to get up, seemingly reluctant to let go of her hand as he did so. Her eyes followed him the whole time he was away from their table, observing every single detail, from the way his t-shirt fit tightly across his wide chest, to how he carried himself as he walked. Seeing him in jeans for once, she found herself debating whether she preferred how his behind looked in his uniform or not. She only _just_ managed to fix her gaze back onto his features as he turned to smile back at her.

 

When he returned, she immediately took his hand again, but it was his fingers stroking the back of _her_ hand this time around. They sat like that for a short while, quietly enjoying each other’s presence while Nick seemed to marvel at the feel of her hand, tickling her skin as his thumb ran gently across it and making her shiver with the action. His eyes stayed focused on their hands when he spoke lowly.

“I like your hands… They’re so soft.” His ears twitched and his grip tightened slightly, making her realize he hadn’t meant to say that. It warmed her heart all the same, though. “Erhm, sorry about that. Human skin is just quite different from an orc’s, you see.” He rambled in an embarrassed manner. She just shook her head with amusement.

“It’s alright, Nick, the feeling is quite mutual.”

His brows knitted together in mild confusion.

“You think my hands are soft?” Nick asked, disbelief clear in his voice. She couldn’t help the hearty laugh bubbling up from her chest, though she managed to keep it down so she didn’t disturb the rest of the café.

“No, silly, I mean that I like the feel of your hands.” She calmed down as she turned her eyes down to observe their hands, his mottled skin so different from hers. That’s when she got brave, quite accidentally letting her thoughts slip out of her mouth.

“I really like your smell too. It was all I could think about that night we got shot at by the Altamira…”

His whole demeanor perked up at her words, his eyes widened in mild surprise. She quickly tried to excuse her boldness as she noticed this change, thinking she’d gone too far too early.

“Uh, I’m sorry, Nick, that was too forward of me…” She made to pull her hand out of his grip in embarrassment, only to find him holding onto it even tighter.

“Not at all… Actually… I have felt the same way for a long time now.” He smiled shyly, ears fluttering, but his eyes kept searching hers. “You know orcs. Scent is very important to us.”

She nodded in understanding, quite flattered by his comment. She knew that orcs indeed had a sense of smell way stronger than humans, being able to pick up even the subtlest of scents. It made her wonder if he’d been able to smell it on her when she had been feeling the pull of attraction towards him all the times they’d been near each other. Could he smell it on her now, as they were sitting there?

She certainly felt it.

A waitress, the young orc woman, came over with their coffees, not even giving their entwined hands a second glance as she put their orders down on the table and left immediately after telling them to enjoy their coffee.

Left to themselves again, Nick had apparently decided it was his turn to confess something.

“You know, I’m was really surprised that you said yes to going out with me. I was actually preparing myself for the opposite even before I asked you. The only reason I managed to do it anyway was because I knew I’d be kicking myself forever if you’d gone back to New York and I hadn’t even tried… Thanks for giving me a chance.”

She shook her head as she replied.

“I’d have said yes even if you’d have asked me on the first day we met. In fact, I was kinda hoping for the last couple of months that you would. I was about to do it myself multiple times…”

He tilted his head to one side slightly, a mixture of wonder and curious amusement gracing his features.

“Really? What held you back?”

She sighed, sipping at her latte as she turned his palm upwards, tracing the lines there absentmindedly as she answered.

“I guess I’m just not as brave as you, Nick.”

“I think talking back to the captain on the first day was pretty brave of you. That guy can make even the toughest officers in the force nearly wet themselves if he wants to.” He joked, though she sensed he was being sincere in his praise of her. She smiled as she flattened her palm over his own on the table.

“He doesn’t scare me because I already knew he was a jerk and I don’t care about his opinion of me.” She said truthfully. “But I do care about _your_ opinion of me. I really like you and I didn’t want you to think I was… weird for asking out an orc… I didn’t know if advances like that would be welcome or not.” She averted her gaze out the window, noticing how the street was livening up as people had started getting off work. “I know most people prefer to keep to their own race…” She added in a low voice.

That’s when she felt the fingers of his free hand gently grabbing her chin, turning her face back towards him. It startled her, as she hadn’t expected such an intimate move from him, given his shy nature. As their eyes met, though, she saw that his face had settled into a determined expression.

“I… You should have told me. Even if I hadn’t felt the same, I would still not think badly of you.” He spoke seriously, his thumb brushing against her chin as his gaze softened a fraction. “I think you’re beautiful. Orc or human, it doesn’t matter to me, really.”

She immediately missed his touch when Nick removed his hand from her face, putting it back to its previous position on the table. The soft look on his face remained, though, as he stared sincerely into her slightly damp eyes.

She chuckled to herself, then.

“Really, how can you still be single, Nick? You’re positively the sweetest, most considerate guy I’ve ever met.” It was the truth, even if she felt foolish for asking, she really couldn’t understand how this man had managed to remain single.

He shrugged.

“I was unblooded until quite recently. Most orc women don’t find that attractive…” He answered honestly. “As for human women… Well, none has ever really shown interest in me… Until now.” He eyed her shyly, the corner of his lips quirking slightly upwards.

She sipped at her latte again.

“I find that hard to believe. Guys who are both attractive and sweet never go out of fashion.” She threw him a coy smile above the mug she was still holding up to her face. His ears fluttered briefly for the umpteenth time that afternoon and he shook his head amusedly at her.

“Perhaps they were all just the wrong women?” He suggested with a raised brow.

She only chuckled at his flirting as she pushed his untouched mug of coffee towards him.

“Drink your coffee, Jakoby.”

 

He had been so courteous as to drive her home after they’d paid for their coffees. They had been sitting there for hours, even skipping dinner without realizing it, which had prompted them to just buy some wraps on the way home.

Now, they were standing in front of the door to her temporary apartment, Nick having insisted on following her all the way to her doorstep as a proper gentleman should. She argued that he’d seen too many movies, but didn’t otherwise comment on it, knowing that it just meant she would be able to enjoy his company for just a bit longer.

“I had a great time, Nick.” She informed him with a soft smile. He was a couple of inches taller than her, which meant she had to crane her neck slightly to look into his eyes as he stood in front of her.

“Me too… Best coffee date I ever had for sure.” He smirked playfully, moving half a step closer to her as he continued more timidly. “Perhaps… We could do this again, sometime?”

She could see the insecurity in his eyes as he spoke and lifted her hand to cup his jaw, moving her body closer to him as she stood on her toes.

“Now, I would never be able say no to that…”

And she kissed him, a soft but deep press of her lips against his own as she closed her eyes. To his credit, he didn’t freeze in surprise like she expected him to, instead responding almost immediately by wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her slowly against him. The feel of him made her almost giddy with excitement, his musky scent overshadowing everything else around her.

She was reluctant to pull away from him, finally being as close as she’d wanted to be all evening. He seemed to be facing the same problem, his hands staying at her waist after the kiss had ended. She rubbed her thumb over his cheek as she looked deeply into his golden orbs.

“Text me when you’ve gotten home, okay? I want to know that you got back alright.” She said seriously. He chuckled warmly at her concern, nodding in agreement.

“I promise.” He replied, pecking her lips affectionately.

They said their goodnights and Nick returned to his car, leaving her standing in the door with a longing look trailing after him. She only closed her front door when his car was out of sight, locking it securely before she turned to lean her back against it.

Suddenly, exchanging LA’s sweltering heat for a refreshing New York-breeze didn’t seem as appealing as it had a couple of days ago.

Still, she smiled to herself, remembering that he’d asked to see her again.

She definitely wouldn’t say no to another date with Nick Jakoby.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that marks the end of this little fic :) But as I wrote in the beginning, there's more, way smuttier things to come in this series for those of you who like that sort of thing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this piece. It was certainly fun writing it :)


End file.
